


Slippery Slope

by jacedesbff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Friendship, Gen, image intensive, may be read as gen or relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacedesbff/pseuds/jacedesbff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt at the Be_Comprised Promptathon from inkvoices: “The psych department or person assigned to Natasha when she joins SHIELD complains a lot about stupid things in Natasha's opinion, like the fact that her room/s at SHIELD/the hellicarrier aren't 'personlised'. Clint tries to help her out by sticking a poster up, a movie poster or something, Natasha retaliates, and then The Great Wall Covering War is on. Their walls become covered with funny posters, rude ones, meaningful, postcards they bring back...then maybe ticket stubs, maps, scraps, memories..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/gifts).



> Originally written for the Be Compromised Promptathon and posted on my LJ. Shared now b/c it's one of my favorites that I've written for these guys. :-)
> 
> I do not own the characters and will not be making any money off of this. Also, I am really, really, REALLY not a graphic artist. And I used the free Open Office Draw program to make this. So, you know, you get what you get. ::ahem:: :-)

“Um, Tasha, you okay?” Clint asks, trying to decide if he should be supportive or amused or both. Natasha Romanoff does not look this – irritated isn't the right word, it's more – huffy? - very often. 

Natasha throws herself down on the stuffed chair in his room, looking more and more every minute like a teenager. Really, it's quite disturbing. 

“You have one picture on your wall. One,” she mutters. 

[](http://s105.photobucket.com/albums/m238/jacedesbff/Clintasha%20Walls/?action=view&current=Clint1.jpg)

He raises his eyebrows, trying to figure out if he should respond. 

“Which apparently means you're well-adjusted. But not me, no.” 

She pauses, looking around, while Clint feels more lost every second. 

The silence continues, finally prompting the very confused man to speak. 

“Um, yeah? Guy from legal got it for me when my nickname made into a formal op transcript. Said it made his day to include it in official paperwork.” He would have told her had she ever expressed interest before – you know, in his interior decorating skills. 

“That clock's not S.H.I.E.L.D. issue,” her head tilt is somewhere between thoughtful and resentful. 

Clint glanced at it. 

“No, the alarm was too loud, so I picked that one up at a bodega. It was on sale and the guy let me listen to it first?” He was really confused. 

“Psych says my 'lack of personalization indicates a reluctance to embrace my life at S.H.I.E.L.D'.”

And all becomes clear. Clint rolled his eyes on her behalf. 

“You're a grown woman, Tasha. Decorate your space or don't. Screw Psych.”

She gives him a dirty look. “And have them tell Fury I don't really want to be here? That I'm going to show my true colors as a sleeper agent any minute?”

“Come on, Tasha—“ he begins. 

“What do they want, Russian nesting dolls?” she mutters hatefully as she flings herself up and out of the room. 

Clint has to wonder if Natasha isn't having a late-blooming adolescent rebellious stage, seeing as how she never got to have one when she should have. 

Two days later when he drops by her room, he's sure of it. 

[](http://s105.photobucket.com/albums/m238/jacedesbff/Clintasha%20Walls/?action=view&current=Tasha1.jpg)

In solidarity, Clint makes an addition next time his partner is in the gym. 

[](http://s105.photobucket.com/albums/m238/jacedesbff/Clintasha%20Walls/?action=view&current=Tash2.jpg)

Much to his surprise, he finds that she has returned the favor next time he goes to his room. 

[](http://s105.photobucket.com/albums/m238/jacedesbff/Clintasha%20Walls/?action=view&current=Clint2.jpg)

It escalates from there. 

[](http://s105.photobucket.com/albums/m238/jacedesbff/Clintasha%20Walls/?action=view&current=Tash3.jpg)

“Really, Clint?” she calls, knowing he can hear her next door. 

[](http://s105.photobucket.com/albums/m238/jacedesbff/Clintasha%20Walls/?action=view&current=Clint3.jpg)

“Funny, Tasha!”

Next time she comes in, there's nothing on the wall, but there is something above her bed. 

[](http://s105.photobucket.com/albums/m238/jacedesbff/Clintasha%20Walls/?action=view&current=ClockClown.jpg)

“He will pay.”

She hates clowns. 

[](http://s105.photobucket.com/albums/m238/jacedesbff/Clintasha%20Walls/?action=view&current=Clint4.jpg)

“Wait, is that...”

Yes, it is. 

A praying mantis eating her mate's head. 

By the time the helicarrier is ambushed by none other than Clint Barton, their walls are well on their way to looking like shrines to western pop culture. 

[](http://s105.photobucket.com/albums/m238/jacedesbff/Clintasha%20Walls/?action=view&current=Tash4.jpg)

-

[](http://s105.photobucket.com/albums/m238/jacedesbff/Clintasha%20Walls/?action=view&current=Clint5.jpg)

-

All of the dorm rooms on their floor are destroyed, including all of the decorations on their respective walls. Later when she is trying to cheer him up, she remarks that she knows he was actually fully aware the whole time and that the whole attack on the helicarrier was orchestrated solely because she had gone too far in putting up a picture of a chubby baby. 

It elicits his first smile in days. 

Instead of moving back onto the helicarrier, the two of them move into the newly christened Avengers Tower. Upon walking in to his new apartment, bag in hand, the first thing Clint sees is his living room wall.

[](http://s105.photobucket.com/albums/m238/jacedesbff/Clintasha%20Walls/?action=view&current=chubbybaby.jpg)

This time Tony gets involved. 

/fin

**Author's Note:**

> I know exactly how I would *want* to do a sequel, but frankly, I'm not a good enough graphic artist to create what I envision Tony doing to their walls. (I can't make the neon Coors Light sign look three-dimensional next to regular posters. I've tried. Sadness.) That being said, in retaliation Clint and Tasha put a poster of the Mormon Tabernacle Choir up in his bedroom. So there's that. :-)


End file.
